


Дом, милый дом

by Paranoiya



Series: Двойное дно [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Derek, Laura was a doctor, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Timeline: 1 season, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019, mentioned peter hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Дерек возвращается домой после смерти сестры.





	Дом, милый дом

Ты не замечаешь этого до ночи, когда тебя выпускают из участка.

До этого дня ты постоянно вслушивался, надеялся, что Лора жива. В ту ночь, когда ты нашел её и похоронил, тебя выключило на несколько часов настолько мощно, что два дебила успели раскопать могилу и вызвать копов.

А теперь вслушиваться больше не во что. Некого ждать. И она вползает в твои уши медленно, но верно.

Тишина.

Нью-Йорк никогда не спит. Ты привыкал годами, учился отсекать лишнее, но засыпал всё равно под привычную какофонию звуков района: подземка, пара баров, химчистка, полицейский участок, соседи. По расписанию, каждую ночь.

А теперь ничего.

Тишина.

Ты лежишь на надувном матрасе и кутаешься в плед для пикника — выбирать не приходилось. Даже в Заповеднике тихо. Олени, почуяв возвращение хищников, убрались подальше от дома, как и другие, более-менее соображающие, млекопитающие. Только насекомые продолжают трещать, но их почти не слышно.

Ты крутишься, но сон не идёт.

Тебя выключает только под утро.

Сквозь сон ты слышишь кофеварку и просыпаешься десять секунд спустя в оглушающей тишине пустого дома.

Лоры больше нет, повторяешь ты про себя. Нет больше нью-йоркской квартиры и планов пойти в ординатуру. Нет бесконечных смен, кофе — бессмысленного, но привычного. Ты падаешь обратно на матрас и засыпаешь.

 

Следующую ночь ты проводишь в догонялках с альфой, потом пытаешься не убить одного из дебилов, что сдали тебя шерифу и раскопали сестру. Ты валишься на матрац без сил, не обращая внимания, что он уже наполовину сдулся.

В коридоре скрипят половицы и рядом с тобой открывается дверь. Шорох снимаемой одежды, звук сброшенных кроссовок. Упругая струя, бьющая в кафельную стену почти над самым ухом. Питер и его утренние пробежки, которые ты ненавидишь. 

— Питер, — шипишь ты сквозь зубы и бьёшь рукой по стене, пытаясь привлечь внимание дяди.

Заноза, впивающаяся в твою ладонь выдергивает тебя в реальность.

Ты лежишь на сдувшемся матрасе, почти на полу, с потолка несильно капает — ты смутно припоминаешь, что ночью шел дождь. 

Ты встаешь разбитым и усталым.

 

Это повторяется каждое утро. 

Питер и его пробежки. Мама и её оладьи. Лора и её метания вокруг шкафа с одеждой. Отец и чтение утренней газеты. Ты не слышишь только Кору, потому что её не было дома несколько последних лет перед пожаром. 

Дом медленно сводит тебя с ума.

Транслирует тебе воспоминания прямо в мозг.

За звуками возвращаются запахи. Пот, адреналин, удовольствие, сомнения, яйца, мука, спокойствие, мёд, чай, типографская краска, духи.

Каждое утро, раз за разом.

После пробуждения ты теперь долго сидишь на заднем крыльце и всматриваешься в лес.

Пока однажды не чувствуешь на плече мягкое касание матери:

– Дерек, хватить сидеть здесь. Пора завтракать.

Ты разбиваешь перила в ярости, а потом колесишь весь день по городу, пытаясь решить где заночевать.

Остаешься на ночь в мотеле и не можешь уснуть. До рассвета буравишь взглядом потолок и проклинаешь неугомонную парочку в двух номерах от тебя. 

Где-то за ребрами тоскливо ведёт.

 

Утром ты едешь обратно, рискуя получить штраф за превышение скорости. 

Тишина больше не давит.

Ты вернулся домой.  



End file.
